Crónicas del brujo de la corte
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Todo castillo necesita una torre, y toda torre a su brujo residente. Acompaña a Manuel, el brujo de la corte, a través de sus años sirviendo al rey y entérate de todos los chismes, luchas, romances y secretos de la corte que el escribano no tiene permiso de escribir. -"Muy príncipe serás Miguel, pero ni siquiera tú tienes tu propia torre"-. Latin Hetalia.
1. De cómo el brujo de la corte

Este fic sigue la idea de la serie de imágenes que Aris publicó en nuestro tumblr (véanlas aquí: a-pair-of-iris. tumblr search/ mago -quiten los espacios)

Los capítulos no estarán en orden cronológico así que no se extrañen si vuelven en el tiempo más adelante xD

**-Iris-**

* * *

**De cómo el brujo de la corte venció a la rata que no era rata.**

_Tiene la ligera idea de que fue a los 13, en medio del verano, y también le parece que nadie en el castillo quiso tomarlo en serio al principio._

El asunto venía ya por un par de días para el brujo de la corte, pero para el resto comenzó con un largo bostezo al desayuno. Los primeros del castillo en enterarse fueron los tres miembros de la familia real más el Marques de Burgos, presentes en la mesa.

-_¡Ahh! -_El primer bostezo llamó su atención pero nadie dijo nada, ya con el segundo el rey hizo saber su preocupación.

-¿Tuviste una mala noche, Manuel?

El brujo pestañeó repetidas veces intentando despegar efectivamente sus párpados y despejar su vista aún nebulosa.

-Algo así… -Tiempo después agregó- …señor -Y miró al monarca que observaba su expresión cansada y ojos acuosos con preocupación.

-¿Pesadillas? -Preguntó el príncipe Julio intentando no sonar demasiado interesado en el asunto, aunque ante aquella pregunta el resto de los presentes llevó su mirada directamente hacia el brujo con el temor de repetir la misma situación de años atrás. Sin embargo Manuel meneó la cabeza y sus preocupaciones se disiparon ligeramente.

El rey se inclinó hacia el lado izquierdo de la mesa en donde estaban sentados Manuel y el Marques de Burgos, con su mano bajo el mentón del chico movió su rostro de un lado a otro notando las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse bajo los ojos oscuros.

-¿Entonces qué te mantiene despierto, pequeño? -Otro bostezo hizo que el monarca frunciera el entrecejo pensando cuántas noches el chico llevaba sin dormir correctamente.

-Uhm, no lo sé exactamente… -Murmuró Manuel antes de restregar sus ojos con las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Francisco a un lado de él preguntó con curiosidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amigo, su desayuno olvidado por un momento.

-Que no lo sé -El brujo le respondió al Marques como si no necesitara más explicación que esa, pero una mirada por parte del príncipe Miguel le obligó a seguir hablando- Está oscuro siempre que se aparece en la torre, o al menos cuando me doy cuenta que está ahí. Al principio traté de ignorarla pero hace demasiado ruido y creo que está más grande cada día porque ahora le está costando más pasar por los túneles de calefacción de la torre.

Los ojos de Francisco estaban ampliamente abiertos mientras escuchaba las palabras del brujo, Julio también escuchaba con cierto miedo la situación que estaba narrando el chico, ¿Qué más terrible que algo entrando a tu cuarto en la noche?

-¿Qué es esta… criatura? -Como siempre Julio trató de escucharse desinteresado al preguntar.

-¡Les digo que no sé! -Contestó Manuel poniéndose rápidamente de mal humor gracias al cansancio que llevaba acumulando por varias noches- Solo sé que me mira desde los rincones, con unos grandes ojos amarillos que a veces dan más miedo de lo que deberían… -Se estremeció al recordar aquellos ojos que se aparecían en las esquinas de su cuarto, y de pronto recordó algo más para agregar a su descripción- Ah… y tiene una larga, larga cola.

De pronto Miguel se echó a reír ganándose la atención y miradas curiosas de los presentes. El príncipe tardó unos minutos en calmar sus estruendosas carcajadas para darles una explicación de su repentina explosión.

-Lo… lo siento pero -Se secó un par de lágrimas que iban cayendo de sus ojos mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza- Ay, Manuel, ¿Estás asustado por un ratón?

Por un momento el brujo lo miró perplejo y sin saber a lo que se refería, hasta que repentinamente comprendió-… ¿Ratón? -Frunció el ceño, nuevamente molesto- ¿Piensas que no puedo dormir por un _ratón_?

-Déjame ver; ojos amarillos, se esconde en los rincones y tiene una cola larga -A medida que hablaba iba contando con los dedos. Terminó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla- Para mí todo indica que es un ratón.

Manuel dejó escapar un jadeo y miró al príncipe completamente indignado- ¡Es muy grande para ser un _ratón_!

-Bueno, una rata -Miguel siguió burlándose y Manuel estaba debatiendo si hacer que su comida de pronto explotara sobre su cara o no.

-Haré que lo sirvientes revisen el castillo entonces, no podemos permitirnos tener _ratas _rondando por las habitaciones tan libremente, si llegaron a tu torre bien podemos estar infectados a estas alturas…

El rey siguió hablando y afinando detalles contra los roedores que osaran invadir su castillo durante el resto del desayuno, mientras Miguel continuaba lanzando miradas en la dirección de Manuel solo para molestar. El brujo intentó controlar los deseos de hacer que Su Alteza se atragantara.

Tarde ese día y por la insistencia de Manuel hacia el rey porque "_Tenía que ver eso", _es que estaba Su Majestad con dos guardias en la habitación del brujo arriba de la torre sur, moviendo los muebles en el cuarto, a pesar que Manuel les había dicho que mejor miraran en los túneles de la calefacción que conectaban a la caldera del castillo. No habían tenido resultados hasta que uno de los guardias se dispuso a mover uno de los estantes con libros cuando escucharon un chillido proveniente de atrás, no tardó en salir de su escondite atrás del mueble un roedor cubierto de polvo que corrió hasta la otra esquina de la habitación y se metió entre una pila de libros y la pared, miró a los cuatro humanos desde su escondite con grandes ojos amarillos.

-¡Demonios! ¡En verdad subieron a la torre! -Gritó el rey obteniendo como respuesta otro chillido de parte de la rata- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Mi castillo no puede ser una madriguera de estas sabandijas! ¿Qué dirían los invitados extranjeros? Debemos comenzar de inmediato con la limpieza de todo…

Manuel miraba consternado al animalejo que se escondía en un rincón, ya pasada un poco su sorpresa por encontrar un ratón en su cuarto volvió a mirar al rey que seguía parloteando de su plan de acción contra los huéspedes indeseados. Achicó los ojos y se volteó a la rata para mirarla con odio, porque gracias a su sorpresiva aparición su majestad creería que sus problemas se reducían a un grupo de roedores cuando él sabía que no era tan simple. Estaba tratando que la rata entendiera cuánto la despreciaba cuando una lengua larga y roja se coló por las rendijas del agujero de la calefacción, la larga lengua se enrolló alrededor del cuerpo de la rata tan rápido que el estúpido animal no pudo hacer nada más que dar un chillido antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del agujero.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos Manuel volteó hacia los tres hombres presentes esperando ver en sus rostros expresiones parecidas a la suya, pero frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos cuando los encontró muy ensimismados en sus mismos planes de exterminación. Negó con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro ante tanta estupidez.

Las nuevas de la plaga de ratas se extendieron rápidamente por el castillo y las damas andaban cautelosas y saltonas por los corredores ante cualquier ruido extraño, los mozos llevaban consigo alguna vara de madera, bastón o hasta algún pañuelo en caso que se encontraran con alguno de esos animalitos. Los caballeros eran los más tranquilos ante las noticias, en sí lo que más les llamaba la atención era que el brujo de la corte haya estado tan alterado por una… una _rata. _

-¡Por milésima vez! ¡NO ES UNA RATA! -Gritó Manuel en medio del grupo de caballeros que descubrió chismeando a un costado del campo de entrenamiento. Los caballeros solo se echaron a reír, unos más recatados que otros pero en todos sus rostros había una sonrisa.

-Claro excelencia, pero aunque lo fuera, no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse -Después de eso los pocos hombres que intentaban pasar sus risitas desapercibidas estallaron en carcajadas y el resto ya llevaba sus manos al estómago.

-¡Ah! ¡No es una rata! -Volvió a decir el brujo dando una patada al suelo y lo más dignamente que pudo se alejó de aquel grupo que ya empezaba a ahogarse bajo el peso de sus cotas de malla.

-Gente estúpida, no es una rata, ¡No todo lo que tenga cola lo es! -Solo había avanzado unos metros cuando un brazo alrededor de su cuello lo tomó por sorpresa, su cuerpo dio un espasmo e instintivamente su espalda se puso contra una pared de piedra, sus labios se habían abierto pero el grito murió dentro de su boca al toparse con una cabeza rubia y ojos verdes.

-¿Así que nuestro brujito tiene problemas para dormir otra vez? -Martín se escuchaba preocupado, y casi lo pareció por un momento pero pronto los bordes de su boca se arquearon- ¿Por una _rata?_

Ante eso Manuel volvió a explotar- ¡No es una maldita RATA, demonios! -Los vidrios a unos metros de ellos se sacudieron con fuerza pero por suerte nada se rompió, esta vez.

Martín no se intimidó en lo más mínimo y rió con fuertes carcajadas. Manuel iba a darle un golpe en el pecho pero afortunadamente recordó la cota de malla que cubría todo el torso del caballero, por eso le dio una simple palmada en la cabeza y continuó su camino con fuertes pisadas.

-¡Sabes, no acostumbro cazar animales pequeños, pero bien podría hacer una excepción por ti si necesitas una mano! -El rubio siguió burlándose hasta que ya estuvo tan lejos que no pudo escuchar sus gritos.

Durante la semana que siguió Manuel hizo caso omiso de los comentarios del resto de la gente, al menos de la mayoría, Miguel y Martín _necesitaban_ una lección urgente. Tampoco volvió a hablar del asunto, todos habían asumido que era un problema de plagas y se hicieron revisiones exhaustivas de todas las partes del castillo, o al menos para el resto del castillo parecieron exhaustivas porque dieron con una madriguera de ratas cerca de las bóvedas, Manuel no sabía si sorprenderse o enojarse porque no encontraron a SU rata.

-Ya sabía yo que iba a tener que poner mis manos en el asunto -El brujo estaba paseándose en la armería de un lado a otro mientras Francisco se hacía de su arco y flecha para acompañarlo en su expedición a la caldera.

-Entonces, ¿No es una rata? -Preguntó el Marques con buen humor, aunque supo que no fue una muy buena idea cuando los ojos del brujo le lanzaron dagas allí donde estaba- No, claro que no, tontos ellos…

El brujo respiró hondo para deshacerse de su molestia, y cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo lo hacía con una pizca de preocupación- No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres, puede ser peligroso…

-Tonterías, de todas formas tú terminaras haciendo todo el trabajo, voy más como apoyo moral que directo -Francisco sonrió y se acomodó la aljaba con las flechas en la espalda- ¡En marcha!

Los dos chicos bajaron hasta la caldera sin problemas ni que nadie los detuviera, los guardias y criados que pasaron en su camino tan solo se preguntaban que iban a hacer los dos jóvenes allá abajo y por qué el Marques de Burgos cargaba con un arco para eso.

Necesitaron hacerse de una antorcha en el camino hacia abajo, el brujo la encendió cuando los pasillos comenzaron a oscurecerse, no había antorchas con fuego porque casi nadie iba a esa parte del castillo durante el verano. Después de unos escalones llegaron al cuarto con la caldera en el centro, el lugar era tan grande que el fuego de la antorcha no alcanzaba a iluminar toda la habitación.

-Bien, iremos primero a los pasillos de la izquierda, si tomamos los correctos daremos un giro y volveremos aquí para seguir en otra parte.

-Los correctos… ¿Sabes cuáles son esos?

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de improvisación? -Antes que el Marques pudiera responder a eso el brujo comenzó a caminar hacia la parte izquierda de la caldera y Francisco tuvo que seguirlo rápidamente para no quedarse sin la luz de la antorcha. Ambos chicos caminaron a igual ritmo y uno al lado del otro, mirando con nerviosismo hacia las esquinas más oscuras del pasillo y preparados para actuar en cualquier momento. Al llegar a un cruce de tres túneles el ruido de algo arrastrándose velozmente por el piso de piedra hizo eco por las murallas vacías. El aire también traía consigo algo parecido a un murmullo inteligible o un chillido bajo y muy largo.

Francisco tembló al llegar una corriente de viento a su espalda junto a ese extraño ruido a sus oídos al mismo tiempo.

-Está aquí abajo -Fueron las sombrías palabras del brujo ante la mirada temerosa de su amigo. El Marques tragó saliva y con una mano temblorosa alcanzó una de las flechas en la aljaba y preparó el arco, sosteniendo la cuerda con un poco de tensión para disparar más rápido cuando llegara el momento, Manuel por su parte torcía y extendía los dedos de la mano que no cargaba la antorcha, ocultando su miedo mucho más hondo que Francisco.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más por el túnel, escuchando a la criatura acercándose y alejándose a cada tanto, Manuel notó que si seguían un poco más por esa misma ruta volverían efectivamente a la caldera, estaba por decirle a Francisco que mejor tomaran el camino a la izquierda que había a unos pasos cuando el ruido los petrificó a ambos en sus puestos. Al prestarle más atención al sonido se dieron cuenta que este indicaba que la criatura estaba muy, muy cerca. Con los ojos abiertos como platos los chicos miraron a su alrededor y Francisco dejó escapar un jadeo cuando vio un cuerpo con escamas moviéndose en un rincón, la criatura avanzaba y avanzaba y el cuerpo no acababa, el Marques miró al brujo con el terror escrito en la cara, Manuel le dedicó una mirada nerviosa por pocos segundos antes de volver su atención a la parte iluminada de la criatura.

-Trata de no mirarla a los ojos... Solo por si acaso -Agregó rápidamente. Y en ese mismo momento la bestia emitió un agudo chillido y una ráfaga de viento apagó la antorcha que sostenía el brujo. Por un momento lo único que se escuchó en los túneles fue la respiración acelerada de ambos chicos. Francisco fue tanteando el aire con la mano en busca de Manuel, pero en vez de tocar la ropa o la piel del chico, sus dedos se encontraron con una superficie dura y escamosa, las puntas de sus dedos se congelaron por el tacto y lentamente levantó su mirada, encontrándose con unos enormes y tenebrosos ojos amarillos. Su respiración se cortó por esos pequeños segundos.

-¡Giiiiii!

-¡Ahhh!-La flecha se escurrió de sus dedos al igual que la cuerda del arco, el sonido de su flecha rebotando en el piso acompañó al ruido de sus pasos y el de sus gritos mientras corría lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

Caminado por un corredor tranquilamente iban Sir Martín y Sir Luciano luego de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, iban tan ensimismados en una charla sobre espadas que no notaron ni escucharon al Marques de Burgos terminando de subir las escaleras y acercándose velozmente por el costado derecho, la colisión fue inevitable.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa con vos?! -Sir Martín sacudió sus brazos en el aire en un intento desesperado de quitar su capa de su cara.

-¿Manuel?¡¿Manuel?! -Francisco logró sentarse aún con las piernas enredadas entre las de los otros dos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el brujo no había subido con él.

-¡Manuel! -Los tres jóvenes se levantaron al unísono mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la caldera.

De pronto el ruido de una explosión se escuchó allá abajo, y en unos segundos grandes cantidades de polvo salieron expulsados de los túneles y un choque de energía golpeó a los chicos mandándolos de regreso al suelo, quebrando unas cuantas ventanas a su paso.

Cuando las distintas partes del castillo dejaron de remecerse la gente en el piso comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Martín ya había avanzado unos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando una silueta salió de entre el polvo.

Manuel salió de los túneles cargando su nueva prueba de poder y maestría, una pena que era solo una serpiente gigante y no un verdadero basilisco pero contando que todavía estaba en su pubertad era igualmente admirable. Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal a Martín al encontrárselo fuera de las escaleras y siguió avanzando, la cola de la bestia arrastrándose metros y metros detrás de él. La gente que pasaba por el pasillo se quedaba atontada mirando con la boca abierta la cosa que el brujo de la corte llevaba al hombro. A propósito Manuel tomó el camino largo para dejar el castillo, así pasó por un costado del campo de entrenamiento de los caballeros donde todavía quedaba una buena cantidad reunida, y también pasó frente a la sala del consejo la que debería estar terminando su sesión del día. Dobló la esquina y se encontró con las puertas abiertas y los hombres saliendo de la sala. Todos y cada uno dirigieron sus miradas horrorizadas a la cabeza con colmillos sobre su hombro, Manuel había pensado que su sonrisa triunfal no podía ensancharse más, pero al ver la cara atónita del rey los bordes de su boca se extendieron hasta lo inimaginable.

-¡¿Qu-qu-qué es eso, Manuel?!

El brujo caminó hasta estar parado frente a su soberano e hizo una reverencia lo mejor que pudo con aquel peso extra sobre su espalda.

-Pues una rata, ¿Qué más, mi señor?


	2. Del nuevo chico en la corte

**Del nuevo chico en la corte**

_Aquel día lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, había cumplido diez años hace tres meses y siete días, y fue así…_

Ya habían estado unos quince minutos parados en la escalera a la entrada del castillo. Manuel había quedado en una pésima posición al lado derecho del rey donde el sol le llegaba directo a la cara y tenía que estar ladeando la cabeza y pestañeando repetidamente gracias a los rayos de luz, no le quedaba de otra puesto que cada vez que había dado un paso al lado el rey lo hacía volver a su posición, seguir firme y recto y esperar… y esperar… y esperar.

Por el rabillo del ojo lograba ver, por los costados y directamente después de terminadas las escaleras se formaban los caballeros del reino y por los corredores laterales esperaban los nobles y también los sirvientes residentes en el castillo, entre la gente pudo ubicar a Martín y el grupito de mocosos que siempre estaban con él y jugaban de vez en cuando con Miguel. Martín y Luciano estaban parados uno al lado del otro y no podían estarse quietos, por eso tiraban una y otra vez de su ropa y se daban pequeños empujones cuando los demás no los miraban.

Suspiró pesadamente y con la manga de su túnica se limpió una gota de sudor que corría por su frente, sus ropas comenzaban a sofocarlo y tan solo quería correr hacia la pileta y saltar en ella.

-Creo que nuestro amigo se extravió, Su Majestad, puede que se demore más de lo previsto en llegar –Eso se sumó a su esfuerzo por hacer al rey entrar en razón y que esperaran adentro en la _helada _sala del trono, pero en ese preciso momento la guardia hizo sonar las trompetas y una caravana ingresó al patio.

-_Hacen entrada Su Excelencia el Marqués de Burgos y su hijo…_

-"Genial, más niños"-Una pequeña mueca de descontento apareció en el rostro de Manuel pero cualquier expresión se esfumó en cuanto fijó su mirada en los recién llegados, el hombre mayor llevaba una expresión seria en su rostro ceniciento y una mirada fría y analítica en sus ojos claros, todo en él parecía duro y afilado, hasta la ropa que llevaba, sinceramente, mandó un escalofrío por la columna de Manuel. A su lado pero un poquito más atrás venía lo que a todos los presentes debió llamarles más la atención, montado en un hermoso corcel blanco estaba una criatura de piel bronceada con grandes ojos cafés que miraba curiosamente a su alrededor con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro infantil, te provocaba mirarlo con ternura. Estaba seguro que no hubo nadie quien no se cuestionara el parentesco en ese momento o si por esas el niño correcto se les había extraviado en el viaje.

-Creo que a la marquesa le dieron el niño equivocado –No alcanzó a morderse la lengua antes que tal comentario se escapara de su boca, el rey se volteó hacia él con una mirada de reproche y el brujo se encogió sobre sí mismo esperando la palmada en la cabeza. Aunque el rey no tuvo tiempo, bajó las escaleras y fue a recibir al Marqués y a su _supuesto_ hijo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! Es una alegría tenerte aqu…

-Con todo el respeto que se merece Su Majestad, guárdese todo lo que iba a decir, tenemos asuntos más importantes que aparentar cordialidad.

Los ojos de Manuel se abrieron enormemente al escucharlo, aunque una carcajada quiso salir pronto al ver la cara desconcertada del rey.

-Cla-claro, sé que ha habido problemas en la frontera…

-¿Problemas? ¡Quedas corto con problemas! ¡Es un ataque tras otro y tú esperas que yo y mi ejército protejamos solos tu trase…! –De pronto el Marqués cerró firmemente sus labios, lo que Manuel tomó como una táctica para controlar su ataque de ira- Este no es el lugar, entremos ya, no necesita escuchar esto todo el reino… -Sin esperar la invitación del rey el hombre ascendió por las escaleras hacia el interior del castillo, su soberano no tardó en seguirlo dándole una mirada a los tres niños que seguían de pie en la escalera, Manuel sabía que quería decirle algo con esa mirada, pero estaba más preocupado observando al hijo del marqués que descendía torpemente de su caballo, algo grande para él.

Los dos príncipes del reino y el brujo de la corte intercambiaron miradas sin saber si debían seguir al rey o acercarse y confraternizar con el joven.

Finalmente fue Manuel quien avanzó hacia el chico que se había quedado de pie junto a su caballo y miraba algo desorientado hacia el castillo porque de pronto le había perdido el rastro a su padre, tiempo después el brujo se preguntó si el niño se hubiera quedado allí hasta que su padre recordara que lo dejó en el patio y fuera por él.

-Bienvenido, mi nombre es José Manuel y soy el brujo de la corte, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo –Extendió su mano y esperó a que el otro niño la estrechara, este lo hizo algo vacilante mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

-¿No eres… algo joven para un trabajo como ese?

No fue la primera mejor impresión, para ninguno de los dos puesto que después de eso se giró bruscamente hacia el castillo y subió la escalera dando fuertes zancadas, abandonándolo a las manos de Miguel y Julio.

Horas después cuando estaban sentados a la mesa cenando, solo ellos seis, el marqués declinó cualquier tipo de fiesta o ceremonia "absurda" por su llegada, así que los sirvientes estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro deshaciendo los preparativos de la última semana y buscando qué iban a hacer con toda la comida preparada para la ocasión. El rey y el marqués no hacían más que discutir y lanzarse miradas glaciales entre ellos, no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo antes y los niños veían que tampoco iban a lograr uno en la cena.

Al lado de Manuel estaba sentado el hijo del marqués, Francisco como le había escuchado comentando a Miguel, y de vez en cuando se echaban una que otra mirada pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaban volvían a fijar sus ojos en el plato, Manuel estaba molesto por el comentario típico sobre su edad y Francisco… bueno, no le había gustado que de pronto el chico se fuera y lo dejara solo en el patio sin ninguna explicación.

Ninguno de los dos iba a decir una palabra hasta que el otro se disculpara.

… _O ese era el plan…_

Días después el rey y el marqués pudieron llegar lo más parecido a un acuerdo que iban a lograr, ninguno de los dos estaba completamente feliz pero no podían pedir mucho más. Fue el día en que el marqués y su séquito de pocos guardias se retiraran del castillo y se pensaba que su hijo se iría con ellos, pero para la sorpresa de todos y hasta del niño, el marqués tenía otros planes.

-Tú te quedas aquí, Francisco –Le comunicó el padre a su hijo cuando este intentó montar su caballo pero el hombre lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pe-pero… -La cara aterrada del muchacho no fue pasada por alto por la familia real ni el brujo de la corte.

-Sin peros jovencito, te encargarás de recordarle a Su Majestad sus deberes con los que protegen sus fronteras –Parecía estar hablándole al rey más que a su hijo por el hecho de mirar más al hombre con la corona que al niño mientras movía la boca.

Finalmente el marqués subió a su caballo y salió del patio con sus guardias, dejando a su hijo mirándolo desde la escalera junto al rey. Manuel sintió pena al ver a Francisco contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos mientras veía cerrarse las puertas tras los hombres de su padre, estaba seguro que la palmadita que el rey puso en su hombro no fue muy reconfortante en ese momento.

Francisco se retiró temprano a sus habitaciones y no apareció en la cena esa noche, el rey dijo que iba a ir a hablar con él después pero de todas formas Manuel se quedó preocupado; así es como estaba fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche frente a la puerta de Francisco, supo por los sirvientes que el niño había devuelto intacta la comida que le llevaron a sus habitaciones y por eso tenía una bandeja con unos pastelitos que robó de la cocina y un vaso con leche, bajo su brazo traía el dragón de peluche que le regalaron cuando tuvo problemas con las pesadillas, pero no sabía muy bien si aquel muñeco serviría en una situación como esta.

Cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro y miraba intensamente la puerta mientras intentaba decidirse a entrar, veía una tenue luz asomándose por la ranura inferior de la puerta pero eso no le aseguraba que el muchacho estuviera despierto, aunque por muchas razones prefería que Francisco se encontrara durmiendo o en aras de. Tomando aire y valor abrió la puerta con su magia y la empujó suavemente sin emitir demasiado ruido, se asomó dentro de la habitación y vio al chico sentado en su cama, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y rodeadas con sus brazos, apenas escuchaba sus gimoteos pero podía estar seguro que el niño estaba llorando al fijarse en el subir y bajar de su hombros. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a entrar, pero todo su coraje se esfumó cuando el otro chico se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba y levantó la cara. Manuel retrocedió un paso asustado cuando sus ojos se encontraron y su magia cerró la puerta de golpe. Mirando la madera el brujo supo que estaba siendo patético pero de todas formas no se atrevió a volver a mirar adentro.

Francisco continuó en su posición sobre la cama pero se secó las lágrimas en caso que la persona que estaba afuera volviera a entrar, estaba casi seguro que había visto al brujo de la corte pero no lo apostaría. De pronto la puerta volvió abrirse pero no entró nadie, aunque escuchó como si algo se arrastrara por el piso, abandonando su puesto caminó en cuatro hasta los pies de la cama y entonces logró ver que una bandeja con comida pasaba por la abertura de la puerta antes que esta se cerrara, se quedó mirando confundido los pasteles y la leche y su expresión se agudizó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y una mano morena lanzaba un peluche con forma de dragón dentro de su habitación.

Al día siguiente Francisco se sentía un poco mejor después de haber dormido, y el peluche resultó bastante cómodo puesto bajo su mentón en la noche. Siguiendo el consejo de la mucama que le llevó el desayuno se dispuso a no pensar mucho en lo que había hecho su padre y distraerse jugando con los niños del castillo, pero la tarea no estaba resultando como hubiera esperado, los príncipes estaban en consejo con su padre y no podían ser molestados, intentó unirse a los otros chicos que había visto por ahí antes pero sus juegos con la pelota le resultaban demasiados bruscos. Cuando se puso a pensarlo después se dio cuenta que tal vez estaban probando al _chico nuevo _y por eso eran tan brutos con él, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para aguantar esos tratos.

-Chicos, fue divertido pero tengo que… tengo que… adiós –Se giró y comenzó a trotar hacia el castillo para alejarse de esos animales que habían estado lanzando la pelota una y otra vez a su cabeza, sus pantalones estaban cubiertos de barro y ya le picaban las manos por tantos rasmillones. Respiró agradecido cuando dejó de escuchar sus voces tras su espalda.

Pensando que no tenía de otra más que esperar a que Julio y Miguel se desocuparan empezó a vagar por el castillo para conocerlo mejor porque a pesar de llevar varios días allí casi siempre había estado siguiendo a su padre o encerrado en alguna habitación con los cortesanos y no conocía mucho del lugar. Sus pasos lo llevaron a varios pasillos sin salida y cuartos cerrados por lo que tuvo que rehacerlos un montón de veces. En cierto momento llegó a los pies de unas escaleras de piedra que seguían hasta perderse en una curva, supuso que era una torre y guiándose por su curiosidad comenzó a subir los peldaños, luego de varias vueltas se preguntó si la escalera iba a acabarse en algún momento o iba a seguir subiendo por la eternidad, por suerte unas vueltas más adelante estuvo frente a una puerta de madera con el picaporte de oro, no sentía ruido al otro lado por lo que pensó que el cuarto estaría vacio, no fue así.

Manuel estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de hechizos cuando Francisco irrumpió en su cuarto, se miraron con ojos sorprendidos durante bastante tiempo hasta que Manuel se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño a su visitante.

-Uhm, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Le preguntó y el niño en la puerta miró a su alrededor inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Por la escalera? –Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de Manuel ante esa respuesta, volvió su atención al libro con la intención de terminar de leer el hechizo y luego volver a prestarle atención al joven, iba terminando cuando escuchó que Francisco tomaba su silla extra y se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¿Qué piensas que podría ser? –Manuel comenzó a prepararse para la serie de preguntas que la gente normalmente hacía, por eso empezó a contar en su mente para aguantar.

-Un libro de hechizos, ¿Qué hechizo estás aprendiendo?

El brujo desvió ligeramente su mirada al joven noble y respondió- Este es para controlar una ráfaga de aire de mediana fuerza, no sirve exactamente para atacar a alguien pero puede levantar objetos.

-Vaya –Los ojos de Francisco brillaron con fascinación- ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo funciona?

-No lo sé, es que… -Iba a negarse o a comentar que sus poderes no eran para exhibición pero al mirar directamente el rostro emocionado de Francisco simplemente tuvo que hacer feliz al chico. Repitió las palabras escritas esperando que el encantamiento resultara ya que no lo había practicado mucho, sintió su magia salir por su mano derecha y una corriente de aire movió las páginas del libro y rodeo un frasco que estaba detrás del tomo elevándolo unos centímetros, la demostración duró apenas unos segundos y el frasco volvió a bajar a la superficie de la mesa.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¿Qué más puedes hacer? –Francisco tenía una radiante e inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, y Manuel no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

Luego de aquel día ambos chicos parecían uña y mugre, el que despertaba primero corría al cuarto del otro y tomaban el desayuno juntos, luego salían a jugar por el patio, Manuel mostrándole a Francisco algunas cosas que podía hacer con su magia, aunque se rehusó rotundamente a transformar al chico en algún animal, le dijo que esas cosas siempre traían muchos problemas después, fuera de eso hacía cualquier truco que su amigo le pidiera, juntos también decidieron atormentar a los demás niños que habían sido malos con Francisco.

Había atardecido hace unos minutos y las antorchas ya estaban encendidas iluminando el patio donde el grupo de niños estaban jugando, Martín había querido terminar el partido a pesar que el sol ya se había escondido, los demás pensaban lo mismo y por eso seguían en el patio tirando la pelota de un lado a otro.

-¡Va! –Sebastián le lanzó la pelota a Luciano pero esta fue con demasiada fuerza y el chico no logró alcanzarla.

-¡Parece que necesitas nuevos lentes, Sebas!

-¡Callate!

El chico moreno fue al trote a buscar la bola que había caído cerca de unos maseteros, pero cuando se agachó a agarrarla esta se movió hacia un costado, confundido el muchacho volvió a dar unos pasos y estiró la mano para tomarla, pero nuevamente la bola salió de su alcance, esta fue disparada y golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Rodrigo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso?

Antes que Luciano pudiera explicarse las antorchas comenzaron a titilar y varias de ellas se apagaron dejando algunas zonas en las sombras.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Daniel de ocho años se acercó a Sebastián quien rápidamente lo abrazó para que no sintiera demasiado miedo.

-Eso fue extraño –Comentó Luciano acercándose a paso rápido a los demás que se habían juntado en el medio del patio.

-Sí, extraño… -Martín se mantenía en el mismo lugar donde había quedado después que todos pararon de jugar y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia los distintos rincones, haciendo sus propias conclusiones de qué y quién estaba detrás de todo eso- "¿Qué se propondrá ese pibe ahora?"-Aunque olvidó todas sus conjeturas cuando su principal sospechoso entró corriendo y gritando al patio.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Martín! –Manuel llegó en unos segundos al lado del rubio y el chico de doce años lo sujetó de los hombros mirándolo con preocupación.

-Che, ¿Qué te pasó?

-E-e-era… yo est-estaba… y es-eso a-apareció e-en l-la-la-a… -El brujito temblaba ferozmente bajo sus manos y Martín comenzó a preocuparse de verdad al verlo tan pálido.

-Vamos pibe, ¿Qué pasó? –Sus manos subieron de los hombros del moreno hasta su cuello y de pronto Manuel estaba aferrado a su ropa.

-¡Fantasma! –Gritó y se enrolló en su brazo sin dejar de temblar. Los chicos que seguían amontonados tras su espalda dieron un jadeo pero Martín volvió a caer en el escepticismo después de eso.

-¿En serio? –Rodó sus ojos e intentó alejar al brujito de su cuerpo- ¿Y vos pensás que me tragaré esto, Manuel? No lograrás engañarme esta vez…

-¡Quién quiere engañarte, idiota! Haz lo que quieras pero… pero…

-¿Si? –Martín le dio una sonrisa petulante pero volvió a caer en la preocupación cuando Manuel lo miró con tal desesperación.

-¿Acompáñame ad-dentro? No quiero entrar solo…

Los ojos de Martín se abrieron al convencerse que aquello no era una broma- De acuerdo… -Tomando aire infló el pecho y rodeó los hombros de Manuel con su brazo derecho- Mostrame dónde lo viste Manu.

Martín y el resto del grupo se perdieron la sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Manuel por estar mirando en la dirección que su dedo apuntaba, la tropa de niños completa quiso hacer de valientes y fueron a revisar el lugar. Cuando estaban a unos pasos de llegar al corredor un _espectro _salió desde detrás de unos barriles y todos ellos salieron corriendo y gritando en distintas direcciones, el único que se quedó en el patio fue el brujo quien trataba de ocultar sus carcajadas bajo sus manos.

-¡Perfecto Pancho! ¡Eso estuvo perfecto! –Desde detrás de los barriles se asomó la cabeza de Francisco, ambos rieron mirando el espantapájaros que habían tomado prestado, le habían colocado tiras de ropa más oscura por encima y le quitaron el sombrero y otras cosas definidas, al entrar al castillo Francisco fue cargando el palo del muñeco sobre su hombro y Manuel lanzaba al aire la pelota que los niños habían abandonado.

Los siguientes seis meses fueron los más divertidos que recordaba el brujo, pero de pronto todo eso pareció a punto de derrumbarse. El desastre comenzó cuando otra comitiva entró al patio principal del castillo.

-_Ingresa Su Excelencia la Marquesa de Burgos…_

_-_¡Madre! –Francisco bajó corriendo las escaleras en cuanto vio a la mujer, un poco más atrás y caminando normalmente lo siguió Manuel quien estaba analizando detenidamente a la mujer, era de piel morena y pelo y ojos oscuros cafés como los de Francisco, la forma en que sonreían madre e hijo también eran muy parecidas y el brujo al fin pudo alejar el temor que su amigo no se hubiera criado con su verdadera familia.

-¡Ven Manu! ¡Ella es mi madre!

-Lo veo, lo veo…

El brujo de la corte disfrutó pasar el día junto a aquella dama, un alma tan noble solo tenía comparación con la de su hijo y no negó que se sintió cómodo con la mujer tratándolo como el niño que todavía era, pero toda la estima que había acumulado durante el día por la señora se esfumó cuando en la cena comentó su verdadero propósito en el lugar... no, no había manera que pudiera odiar a esa mujer. Pero habría preferido que no se presentara, eso sí.

-Las fronteras han estado en calma por dos meses mi cielo, ya puedes volver a casa con nosotros con total seguridad…

-¿Qué? Pero… eso no fue por lo que estoy aquí –La expresión confundida de Francisco le dijo a Manuel que el niño tampoco había sabido lo que se traía su madre.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí, tal vez tu padre no te lo explicó bien, sabes cómo es ese hombre, pero te dejó en el castillo porque temíamos por tu seguridad cariño, pero ahora las rencillas están bajo control y he venido a llevarte de vuelta a casa –Su madre sonreía pero esta vez el chico no la acompañaba.

-Pero… pero yo… -Los ojos de Francisco dejaron de centrarse en su madre y buscaron los de Manuel, buscaba en su amigo alguna clase de ayuda o consejo de qué debía decir, pero el brujo estaba evitando su mirada y observaba fijamente el plato frente a él- ¿M-Manuel? –Susurró para que solo el brujo lo escuchara, al oír su nombre este levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró tras sus pestañas.

-Me… me alegro por ti, te irás a casa…

Manuel apartó su vista y regresó a mirar su comida, apretó los puños agarrando el mantel bajo sus dedos y oprimió la mandíbula intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar y gritar que no quería, no quería que su amigo se fuera a su casa y lo dejara solo otra vez, pero eso sería egoísta y él no quería serlo, no con Francisco al menos. Por eso no le comentó nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos y al otro día fingió que estaba contento con la idea que volviera a su hogar, de hecho parecía más feliz que Francisco ante la idea.

Por su parte Francisco estaba dividido; claro que le gustaría volver con sus padres, su gente y su hogar, pero a la vez deseaba quedarse con Manuel que era el único niño con el que había logrado un lazo tan fuerte como para llamarlo amigo. Por eso era que se sentía un poco traicionado, ¿Por qué Manuel estaba tan feliz de que se fuera? Pensar en eso lo ponía más triste y entonces solo seguía la corriente y dejaba que su madre ordenara a los sirvientes que empacaran sus cosas, así fue que llegaron a estar parados uno frente al otro en la mañana de su partida a la entrada de la habitación que fue de Francisco, ninguno de los dos miraba la cara del otro y tampoco sabían qué decirse. Finalmente Manuel aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Espero… que tengas un viaje tranquilo… y… -Los ojos del niño noble se elevaron hacia su rostro en aquella pausa y lo miraba con un poquito de esperanza, pero Manuel lo ignoro puesto que no estaba observando sus ojos- Fue un placer –Manuel extendió la mano y tragó saliva, esperando que su garganta dejara de sentirse tan seca- Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos… -Intentó ignorar el hecho que sus ojos se humedecían.

Francisco miró la mano alzada de Manuel con decepción, le dio un corto apretón y suspiro- Claro, Su Excelencia... –Se agachó para recoger algo que antes había dejado en suelo y se lo extendió a Manuel- Gracias por esto, fue de mucha ayuda pero creo que es hora de devolvértelo…

El brujo miró lo que su amigo tenía en las manos y un pequeño jadeó se escapó de su boca al ver su peluche de dragón que había pasado a ser de Francisco en esos últimos meses.

-No tienes que… quédatelo… -Su voz se escuchó débil y temblorosa. A pesar de su intento para hacer que el chico lo conservara terminó con el peluche agarrado firmemente entre sus manos y viendo la espalda de Francisco mientras caminaba hacia el patio.

Manuel se quedó helado en su posición y todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo golpeó de pronto, su respiración se hizo más fuerte casi llegando a ser sollozos y un par de gotas cayeron de sus ojos. Al escuchar las trompetas anunciando la retirada de los visitantes sus piernas echaron a andar y llegó al comienzo de las escaleras cuando los caballos habían atravesado la mitad del patio.

_-¡FRAN! _

Después supo que su grito rompió un par de ventanas pero eso no le importó en el momento. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y gritando desesperadamente a su amigo.

El caballo de Francisco se alteró un poco luego del grito y el niño miró hacia atrás para ver al brujo que venía corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Manuel?

-¡Fran no te vayas! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! –Manuel pasó entre el resto de los jinetes y llegó a tomar las riendas del caballo de Francisco que aún no se detenía- ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No me dejes!

-P-pero yo creí que tú querías… ¡Tú parecías feliz de que me fuera! –Le espetó el chico frunciendo el ceño, pero no podía enojarse de verdad con el brujo viendo sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-¡Porque pensé que tú querías volver a casa! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Lo haces y juro que atravesaré todo el reino y te convertiré en la primera cosa que se me ocurra para traerte de vuelta! –Decía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y sabía que mucho de ello eran tonterías pero no podía pensar correctamente viendo que su mejor amigo estaba por irse a la frontera más lejana y conflictiva que existía en aquel reino.

-¡Manuel, tú… tonto! –Francisco se bajó de la mejor forma que le permitió su altura del caballo y cayó junto al brujo. Manuel inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él y enterró su cara en el hombro del niño mientras lo abrazaba firmemente.

-¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! –Lloró tanto que la camisa de Francisco quedó empapada, pero no importó tanto ya que su ropa también se mojó con el llanto de su amigo.

Los presentes en el patio observaban conmovidos a los dos niños. El rey miró a la marquesa y esta asintió con la cabeza a su acuerdo tácito, después les ordenó a los sirvientes que desempacaran las pertenencias de su hijo y las llevaran de regreso a su habitación.

Así las cosas se arreglaron y cuando los dos niños lograron calmarse caminaron juntos hacia el interior del castillo, deteniéndose en las escaleras para que Francisco pudiera recoger el dragón que Manuel había soltado en su carrera para detener su caballo.

Desde ese día Francisco se volvió un miembro permanente de la corte del castillo y era habitual verlo junto al brujo de la corte haciendo de las suyas.


End file.
